The use of live ammunition when training users (e.g., an artillery crew) how to use indirect-fire weapons can be quite costly, and classroom training can be insufficient in that it may not enable user to train in tactical applications of indirect fire. Traditional indirect-fire training systems have therefore tried to address these issues by using a physical training system in which simulated ammunition is used. But new problems may arise in the use of simulated ammunition. One of the key considerations in designing a successful indirect fire mission training system is therefore management of this simulated artillery ammunition.
A fundamental design principle of an indirect fire mission training system is that they should not introduce a false training drill. Given that live artillery is expended through firing, a “dry” (simulated) training system should therefore overcome the issue of what to do with a simulated round typically derived from a real round with explosives and driving bands removed). Removal of a simulated round from the breech of an indirect firing weapon constitutes a false drill (introducing an additional step that is not taken during live firing), whilst ejecting the ammunition from the end of the barrel necessitates a propellant mechanism, introduces a danger area to the front of the artillery system, and may be costly.